muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The iTunes Store
The iTunes Store is an online business run by Apple Inc. that sells media files that are accessed through its iTunes application. Opened as the iTunes Music Store on April 28, 2003, it proved the viability of online music sales. The store now sells music videos, TV shows, movies, and video games in addition to music. As of January 2007, the store has sold more than 2 billion songs, accounting for more than 80% of worldwide online digital music sales. Albums The Muppets *''The Muppets: A Green and Red Christmas'' *''John Denver and the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' Sesame Street *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''A Sesame Street Christmas'' *''Aren't You Glad You're You?'' *''At Home with Ernie and Bert'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''Bert and Ernie: Side by Side'' *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' *''Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra'' *''Big Bird Leads the Band'' *''Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen'' *''Big Bird Sings!'' *''Big Bird's Birdtime Stories'' *''Bob Sings!'' *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' *''Born to Add'' *''C is for Cookie: Cookie's Favorite Songs'' *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' *''CinderElmo'' *''David, Daydreamin' on a Rainy Day'' *''Dinah! I've Got a Song'' *''Dreamytime Songs'' *''Elmo and the Orchestra'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmopalooza!'' *''Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs'' *''Elmo's Lowdown Hoedown'' *''Ernie's Hits'' *''Every Body's Record'' *''Exercise!'' *''Fair Is Fair'' *''Fiesta Songs!'' *''For the First Time'' *''Getting Ready for School'' *''Grin & Giggle with Big Bird'' *''Grover Sings the Blues'' *''Happy Birthday from Sesame Street'' *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' *''Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs'' *''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' *''Just Friends'' *''Just the Two of Us'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' *''Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella'' *''Let Your Feelings Show!'' *''Letters ...and Numbers, Too!'' *''Love'' *''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' *''Monster Melodies'' *''My Name is Roosevelt Franklin'' *''My Sesame Street Record (All About Me)'' *''Numbers!'' *''Oscar's Trashy Songs'' *''Pete Seeger & Brother Kirk Visit Sesame Street'' *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' *''Platinum Too'' *''Sesame Country'' *''Sesame Disco!'' *''Sesame Road'' *''Sesame Street 1 Original Cast Record'' *''Sesame Street 2 Original Cast Record'' *''Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along'' *''Sesame Street Fever'' *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' *''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' *''Sesame Street Story Time'' *''Signs!'' *''Silly Songs'' *''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo'' *''Sing-Along Travel Songs'' *''Sing the Alphabet'' *''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' *''Sing, Sang, Song Singalong'' *''Sleepytime Bird'' *''Somebody Come and Play'' *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' *''Surprise!'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''The Anniversary Album'' *''The Best of Bert'' *''The Best of Cookie Monster'' *''The Best of Elmo'' *''The Best of Ernie *''The Best of Oscar the Grouch'' *''The Best of the Count'' *''The Bird is the Word!'' *''The Count Counts'' *''The Count's Countdown'' *''The Gang's All Here!'' *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album'' *''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' *''The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street'' *''True Blue: Cookie Monster and Grover'' *''We Are All Earthlings'' *''Welcome!'' *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' The Jim Henson Company *''Fraggle Rockin''' *''Labyrinth: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *[[Magic Dance|David Bowie: Magic Dance EP]] *[[Underground|David Bowie: Underground EP]] Other *''Matt Surowiec: Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Tony Bennet: The Playground'' *''Manhattan Research, Inc.'' *''Favorite Tunes of the Muppets Show'' TV Shows Sesame Street *Sesame Street, Volume 1 (13 episodes from Season 35) *Sesame Street, Volume 2 (12 episodes from Season 36) *Sesame Street, Volume 3 (12 episodes from Season 37) *Sesame Street, Volume 4 (12 episodes from season 38) *Sesame Street, Volume 5 (12 episodes from season 39) *Sesame Street, Selections from Season 40 *Sesame Street, Selections from Season 41 (12 episodes) *Sesame Street Classics: Volume 1 (12 episodes, from seasons 1, 10, and 20) ** The First Sesame Street. Season 1, Episode 1 ** An Orange Grouch and a Green Grover. Season 1, Episode 56 ** Kermit Croons "Being Green". Season 1, Episode 115 ** Here Comes Cookie Monster. Season 1, Episode 123 ** Naming Barkley. Season 10, Episode 1186 ** Telly Monster Moves In. Season 10, Episode 1257 ** Grover the Waiter At Your Service. Season 10, Episode 1285 ** Disco Snuffy and Big Bird. Season 10, Episode 1261 ** Bobby McFerrin Sings the Alphabet. Season 20, Episode 2496 ** Early Elmo. Season 20, Episode 2506 ** Lena Horne Sings with Grover. Season 20, Episode 2517 ** Guy Smiley On Safari. Season 20, Episode 2598 ** Behind the Street: Volume 1 (32 min behind the scenes feature) ** Sesame Street Flashback (5 min montage) *Sesame Street: Extra Episodes! (12 episodes from season 38, 39 and 40) ** Dancing Day on Sesame Street. Episode 4140 ** One Big Happy Family. Episode 4146 ** The Worm Games. Episode 4151 ** Elmo's Pet Dinosaur. Episode 4152 ** Abby Thinks Oscar is a Prince. Episode 4173 ** Sesame Street Bird Games. Episode 4179 ** Elmo Wants to Be Like Gordon. Episode 4180 ** Grouch Messing Machine. Episode 4196 ** Mary, Mary Quite Contrary. Episode 4199 ** Inspected By 4. Episode 4205 ** Wing in a Sling. Episode 4206 ** Tribute to The Number Seven. Episode 4209 *Plaza Sésamo, Volume 1 (13 episodes) *Learn Along with Sesame (13 episodes) free *Aprende con Sesame (8 episodes) free *"Don't Know Y" music video free Jim Henson Company *Fraggle Rock: Season One (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: Season Two (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: Season Three (24 episodes) *Fraggle Rock: The Final Season (24 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons One (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Two (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Three (22 episodes) *Farscape: Seasons Four (22 episodes) *Sid the Science Kid, Volume 1 (10 episodes) *''The Cube'' (1 episode) *''The StoryTeller'' (13 episodes, includes The StoryTeller: Greek Myths) *''Dinosaur Train, Volume 1'' (5 episodes) Creature Shop *Alice in Wonderland (1 episode) *Gulliver's Travels (2 episodes) Other *Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season (24 episodes) Movies The Muppets *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Muppets From Space'' *Shorts **Ode to Joy **Stars and Stripes Forever **Classical Chicken **Habanera *Music Videos **Bohemian Rhapsody **Popcorn Sesame Street *''ABCs with Elmo'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''A Sesame Street Christmas Carol'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *''All-Star Alphabet'' *''Being Green'' *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''Bert and Ernie's Word Play'' *''C is for Cookie Monster'' *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Count on Sports'' *''Counting with Elmo'' *''Dinosaurs!'' *''Do the Alphabet'' *''Elmo's Animal Adventures'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *''Elmo's Potty Time'' *''Elmo's Rainbow and Other Springtime Stories'' *''Elmo's Travel Songs and Games'' *''Elmo's World: Let's Play Music'' *''Elmo's World: Springtime Fun'' *''Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure'' *''Elmo and Zoe's Scientific Exploration'' *''Elmo Loves You'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmocize'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Elmo Visits the Firehouse'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Firefly Fun and Buggy Buddies'' *''Friends to the Rescue'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''Get Up and Dance'' *''Guess That Shape and Color'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Iron Monster and Sesame Heroes'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' *''Kids Favorite Songs 2'' *''Learning About Letters'' *''Learning About Numbers'' *''Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs'' *''Let's Make Music'' *''Love the Earth!'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''P Is for Princess'' *''Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers'' *''Put Down the Duckie'' *''Quiet Time'' *''Ready for School!'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Sesame Beginnings: Make Music Together'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' *''Sesame Sings Karaoke'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday - A Musical Celebration'' *''Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World'' *''Silly Storytime'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies'' *''Sing Yourself Silly!'' *''The Best of Elmo 2'' *''Three Bears and a New Baby'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Wild Words and Outdoor Adventures'' *''Zoe's Dance Moves'' Jim Henson Company *''The Dark Crystal'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Timepiece'' *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''MirrorMask'' *''Buddy'' *''Dog City'' *''Henson's Place'' Creature Shop *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The Polar Bear King'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Cutthroat Island'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''The English Patient'' *''The Phantom'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Animal Farm'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''Mission to Mars'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Gosford Park'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''The Country Bears'' *''Dinotopia'' *''Snow Dogs'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Children of Dune'' *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''The Ladykillers'' *''Are We There Yet?'' *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' Other *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' Audio Books *''It's Not Easy Being Green and Other Things to Consider'' *''MirrorMask'' *''Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street'' Podcasts *Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony free, defunct *The Sesame Street Podcast free *Henson.com Podcast free *The MuppetCast free *ScapeCast free Applications *''Sesame Street'' and The Muppets iPhone applications *Farscape #1 - Book *Farscape #1 - Preview free *Sid's Microphone free *Meet the Fraggles External links * Apple - iTunes Store (US version) Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Henson Company Web Content Category:Marketing Tie-Ins Category:Home Video Companies Category:Video On Demand Services